


The heart wants what it wants

by Porsorodis24601



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Barbossa gets lost in his thoughts, Jack is only mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porsorodis24601/pseuds/Porsorodis24601
Summary: Barbossa thinks back to his relationship with a certain Captain Jack Sparrow.





	The heart wants what it wants

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! Comment if you like it, and I would really appreciate it if you were to leave kudos!  
> :-)

Hector Barbossa was sitting alone in his quarters trying to drink wine, but failing to enjoy it. He had been captain of the black pearl for over a year now, after having mutinied over the former captain.  
It was this former captain who Barbossa couldn't take his mind off from. 

He thought about Jack Sparrow. That smile which seemed to light up the room whenever he entered. Those russet colored eyes which seems like they could see straight into his thoughts. Barbossa thought of Jack's eyes. The way he used to look at him, with such love and admiration, at least that's how he liked to interpret it. 

Maybe he was crazy. He must surely be out of his mind to think that someone like Sparrow could ever be interested in him.  
It was impossible for someone to love Hector Barbossa, specially Jack Sparrow. 

A long time ago Jack had met Barbossa, he tried seducing him, for motives which he never found out. He genuinely thought that the younger captain was interested in him, but apparently not.  
Barbossa had foolishly agreed to become Jack's first mate. He had given up on his dream of becoming Captain again, and decided to follow the young Sparrow. Hector Barbossa didn't like to admit it, but even if he hadn't known him for long, the young man had a certain charm to him. Barbossa would have done anything for Jack. He just needed to say the word. 

There were nights on the Pearl when they talked for hours on end. They told each other everything. Jack was the only person who Barbossa could open up to, he thought that Jack thought of him the same way. He liked to imagine that Jack loved him and wanted him just as much as he did, but one night they would have a passionate affair in the captain's quarters and the next Jack would disappear to go with some whore on Tortuga. He should have seen it coming, but couldn't do anything to prevent it. The heart wants what it wants. And his wanted Jack Sparrow. 

He got tiered eventually. Tiered of Jack's little games. Of him falling madly and deeply in both love and lust for the younger man, but at the same time not getting a real connection from him. He thought that they had something. Jack had proposed to him, they had become mate lots. And they would be for the rest of their lives. He always thought that Jack loved him, but he must have been mistaken. 

Barbossa rubbed his temples and picked up a bottle of wine, trying to drown all his thoughts away. Sometimes he thought that not feeling was not so bad, we only wished he would still be able to taste and pleasure himself. In times like this it was great not to feel, yet his thoughts were still scrambled in his mind, causing him some sort of stirrings. 

He broke his vows in a way. He betrayed the only person who he had ever cared for, and who he loved deeply. Barbossa liked to think that it wasn't his fault. Jack had it coming, he deserved the Pearl more than him. How could he expect him to stay loyal to him if Jack wasn't devoted to him in any way. 

Barbossa had his comeuppance. He mutinied over Jack, and was then cursed with not feeling anything. He thought that he may have deserved it, or maybe he didn't. A very high price to pay just for loving someone.  
If it was his unyielding love for Jack which caused all his problems, he might as well try not to think of him, not to think of those big expressive eyes, or that perfect smile of his. He tried not to love every single thing about him, but it was to no use. No matter what Barbossa told himself, he couldn't lie. His heart would always belong to Jack Sparrow.


End file.
